N2O kit
The N2O kit can be purchased from the parts catalog for 5,145 mk. The kit includes the N2O bottle, bottle holder, button panel, and injectors. The bottle comes full by default and can be refilled at the Fleetari repair shop. The bottle pressure needs to be adjusted in order for the N2O to work; this can be done by scrolling down the mouse wheel while looking at the pressure valve. The nitrous system is powerful enough to tear apart the engine if used during ignition. Installing the parts The placement for the N2O parts is as follows: *Bottle holder - Fastened to the interior of the car over the rear right wheel with 2x7mm bolts. *Bottle - Attached to the bottle holder, no bolts. *Button panel - Attached under the fuel mixture gauge on the dashboard, no bolts. *Injectors - Fastened on top of the racing carburators with 2x5mm bolts. Preparing for N2O use The following assumes the player knows the basics of tuning their carburetor. Using N2O will greatly increase the amount of oxygen in the engine, thus increasing your car's effective air–fuel ratio (AFR) when injecting. You must tune your car to accommodate the use of the N2O kit to avoid immediate or long term damage to your engine. There are also many situations where injecting N2O will cause harm regardless of tune. Using N2O is for race/drag/rally purposes, not for everyday use. If you car isn't well-tuned or if you're not using other aftermarket parts such as the racing radiator or exhaust system, then it may be wise to avoid N2O usage altogether. Tuning Due to the nature of N2O, running lean (high AFR) can be dangerous. A rich mixture (low AFR) is recommended. Anywhere between 10–13 AFR with N2O active would be optimum for power depending on burst length. However, daily driving at this value negatively affects fuel economy, so it would be wise to re-tune your carb for daily use when you aren't using N2O. For optimal power, have your valves set to the widest distance, remove the muffler and tune for a rich A/F mix. Currently it is unknown if N2O bottle pressure makes a large difference; in reality the pressure is best kept at 950 PSI. You can see pressure values on the gauge while turning the valve with your hand. Causing damage Using N2O often or incorrectly may cause harm to the Satsuma. Here are some example situations where N2O should NOT be used: *When igniting the engine *If the engine is cold *If the engine is overheating *If the car is running lean *When down shifting at very high RPM *When red-lining for long periods of time Thermal runaway is more likely when using N2O and it is always wise to keep an eye on temperatures. If your engine begins to increase in temperature rapidly, depress the clutch pedal and coast for a period until you deem it safe to continue, or pull over and allow the engine to cool. Refilling The N2O Bottle may be refilled at Fleetari's Repair Shop for 510 mk. Category:Car parts